1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to load control apparatus for electrical loads, and, more particularly, to the control of electrical loads through a predetermined priority system.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The best utilization of electrical energy requires the disciplined use of electrical appliances. In an effort to establish a system for utilizing electrical elements properly, a priority system may be established. That is, certain electrical elements or appliances may be ranked in priority of usage, and such priority is generally in response to a predetermined decision in which the ranking of various elements, generally the elements which utilize the most electrical energy, may be utilized. Various systems have been developed in the prior art for controlling electrical loads in response to predetermined priority rankings of the various electrical elements. Among the examples of the prior art are the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,194,165; 2,266,152; 2,266,256; 2,635,196; 2,784,322; 2,843,759; 2,904,703; 3,005,109; 3,066,227; 4,100,426; 4,310,770.
The systems and apparatus described in the various patents cited above range from relatively simple systems to relatively complex systems. The apparatus of the present invention is a relatively simple system and relatively inexpensive in terms of accomplishing the predetermined priority determination for various electrical loads.